Cartoon World
by HeartInHand365
Summary: There is a world where cartoons of every kind can be free and happy. One day a long time ago, some cartoons, now called vilians, tried to take over the kingdom. They were exiled. Now it's up to Alicia and Caroline to save their world and everyone it it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long, long ago, in a land far away, lived King Robert, and Queen Elisabeth, the rulers of Cartoon World. Yes, that's what I said, Cartoon World…or C world for short, a place where cartoons could be free. All was fine, until a small group of cartoons gathered together outside the castle to protest. They did not want to be ruled by a king and queen. They wanted freedom. Later on, more and more cartoons started to gather. In the end, there were at least 200 of them. Soon, King Robert went outside to see what all the commotion was. He then ordered all of C world to gather around the castle. When they had all come, King Robert made an announcement that these cartoons were to be banished if they did not cooperate. So they all went home.

About two weeks later, that same group of cartoons came to the castle ready to battle. Not only wanting freedom, but for themselves to be rulers of Cartoon World. When the king and queen saw what was happening outside the castle, they knew a war was beginning. King Robert started gathering his troops while, Queen Elisabeth took her only daughter Hannah, who was 16 at the time, to a small aircraft in the back of the castle.

She told her that a war was starting, and that she would not be safe here. The queen gave her daughter a bag full of everything she would need for her journey. Then, she gave Hannah a diamond ring that has been passed down for centauries. But this ring was special; it is a ring that will turn the one who wears it into any of the cartoons of Cartoon World. Queen Elisabeth thought that it was time that she passed it on to her daughter; also, she knew that the ring is just one more thing that the angry cartoons want to get. So Hannah set off for safety in another world until the war ended.

A few days later, she landed in a weird, yet beautiful place, much different then the world she lived on. She opened up a book from her bag; Earth, that's where she was! A place with other…humans! Oh, Hannah was so happy, now she can communicate with her own kind! Hannah pressed a button on the small ship, which made it turn into a bike. Then she changed into some more comfortable clothes. Once she was ready, she set off.

After a while of riding, Hannah came across a park. She was amazed to see all the other kids. She got off her bike and started to explore. "Hey, you," yelled a boy about her age from a couple feet away. "What do you think are you doing on our side of the park?" "Exploring," answered Hannah. "Well you can "explore" somewhere else. This area is reserved." "For what, a party? Or is it just a friendly gathering?" "No way! It's reserved for our club," said the boy. "What type of club? Is it a sowing club, a cooking club, a book club-" "Not that kind of club! My friends and I started it." "Oh really? What is your club named?" Hannah asked. "We don't really have a name for it; we just call it "our club". Not that it's any of your business though."

"Oh, ok. So, what's your name?" "Ben, what about you? A pretty girl like you must have a name, right?" "He, he," Hannah laughs as she blushes, "Hannah. It's nice to meat you Ben. So, how old are you?" "I'm 16, and you?" "Same! I mean, I'm 16 too. Where do you live?" "In Orlando Florida. I'm visiting my dad here for the summer." "Where is "here"?" Asked Hannah. "What do mean? This is Gatlinburg." "What's Gatlinburg?" "Gatlinburg Tennessee! How do you not know where we are? Don't you live here?" "No, I live somewhere a little bit farther away from here." "Where? And how did you get here? Do you have any family?" "Calm down! I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." "Yeah, ok,"

"Ok, come over here. I'll try to explain as best I can. I live in a different world. It's called Cartoon World. It is a place very far away from here. There have been cartoons in my world that have started to get angry. They are tired of having a king and queen rule over them. So they started to protest, and now they are going to start a war! I flew through the galaxy by ship. My parents sent me here to keep me safe." "Wow. So you live on a planet with cartoons like spongebob squarepants?" "Oh! You know him? He is very funny." "No I don't know him; he's on a TV show. Do you know him? And are there a lot of people in your world?" "Yes I know him. I've heard that people on other planets have made shows out of the cartoons that live in Cartoon World. I guess it's true then.

And about there being other humans in our world, there aren't. Only me and my parents. My parents are the King and Queen of cartoon World." "Oh, wait, that makes you a princess! Doesn't it?" "Yeah, I'm a princess." "Wow, that's...- hey, what's that on your finger?" "A ring that has been passed down in my family for centuries. It can change me into any cartoon in Cartoon World. It's very special. My mom gave it to me to keep safe while the war is going on. Why do you want to know?" "Because not to long ago, my dad found a ring with a ruby on it. It looks similar to that one." "Really, can I see it?" "Sure, hold on a second… Ok, here." Ben gave Hannah the ring that had been in his backpack. "Oh my gosh! This is the ring that my parents thought was lost forever! You've found it! This is the twin to the ring that I have besides the fact that they both have different jewels. This is fantastic!" Hannah and Ben both look up at the same time. Their eyes meet, and they instantly fall in love.

They spent the next two months together hanging out and having fun. Ben let Hannah stay in the attic at his house. He found an old mattress and some pillows and blankets to sleep on. Every morning, they would sneak out of the house before Ben's father woke up and came back after he had gone to bed. Ben thought it would be a good experience if Hannah went to school with him; so she did. He would pack an extra lunch and breakfast bar for her every morning. Before and after school they would always go to the park. Ben brought books and magazines and taught Hannah lots of stuff. Like where teens go to hand out, what you should and shouldn't say or do, and other things like that. He pretty much told her what life is like on Earth.

At night, Ben and Hannah had to sneak back into Ben's house. His father started to get suspicious, and one night after two months had past, he stayed up all night waiting for Ben to get home. But he never did.

Earlier that day, Hannah had gotten some sort of a feeling. She looked down and the diamond ring on her finger was glowing. It was so beautiful; it looked like a rainbow after a light spring rainfall. Instantly, Hannah knew what it meant. The war was over. It was safe to go home. She looked strait at Ben and told him that it was time for her to leave. Then she asked him a simple question, yet at the same time, a question that could change his life forever.

"Will you come with me?" She asked. "What?" "I want to be with you the rest of my life. Come back to my home with me and become my king." "But I-" "I don't know what I would of done without you Ben, and I don't think that I could ever be truly happy again if you weren't in my life." "That's exactly how I feel, but how can I just leave my parents? They're my family." "I understand. I don't know what I'd do without my family.

But once it's time for me to take the throne, my parents will have to find me a king. We don't usually get to choose." "Did your parents?" "Actually, yes, my father was also from a different world." "What world?" "A world of another universe; my father called it, "a world like no other". Trinitine was its name. It was a planet made up of three planets combined. It had three bright moons that glimmered in the distance." " Did something happen to it?" "Yes, a few nearby planets planned an attack and took over Trinitine. Only a few hundred survived out of 3 million!" "Wow." "Everyone landed in separate places in separate universes. My father landed in Cartoon World where he met my mother. She helped him out, they fell in love, and became the king and queen of Cartoon World." "Kind of like us." "Yeah…"

"I've made my decision." Ben said. "Ok." "I'll go. I want to be with you." "Really? That's wonderful! Oh Ben, I love you!" "I love you too Hannah. Is it possible to visit my parents every once and a while though?" "Yes, of course! Oh Ben, I'm so happy!" And she was. Hannah turned her bike back into a ship, and they headed off. She set the destination for Cartoon World and sat back as the silver aircraft lifted up, up, and away on autopilot. As they zoomed back to Hannah's old, and Ben's new home, Ben did something extremely unexpected: He kissed Hannah. Once, twice, again and again until they finally arrived home. "Home." Ben said. "Yes, we're here." Hannah replied excitedly.

They walked up the back steps and trailed their way from room to room until they finally stepped into the throne room. It was gigantic, with long red curtains hanging from the walls, and two seats at the end of a long red carpet where the king and queen sat smiling gleefully at the sight of their daughter. Then they saw the boy who stood next to her strait and still. "Hannah, you have returned home safe and sound I see," said King Robert. "Yes father and I have brought with me a friend; a very good friend." Hannah said grinning. "I see. May I guess that we will not be picking out a husband for you my darling?" Queen Elizabeth asked remembering when she met Hannah's father. "No mother, there will be no need." Hannah replied.

"Then I must say one thing… Welcome to the family. What may be your name?" "Ben." He said. "Well then Ben, I sure hope you are right for my daughter. But I'm sure I won't have to worry. You look like a fine young man." Hannah's father said. "Now, we will have to find you a room-" "Father, wait." "Yes Hannah?" "I have extremely wonderful news that I must tell you." "And what would that be?" "When I met Ben, he asked of the ring that mother gave me before I left. I told him about it, and he told me that his father had found, and given him a ring that is similar to this one, except that it has a ruby on it. He showed me, and I knew at the sight of it that it was the twin ring of Duoplis." She dug through her bag for a moment, then held up the ruby ring that Ben's father had found.

"Yes, yes, yes! We have searched for that ring for centuries and it has finally been found! It seems as if the two of you were destined to find each other." Hannah and Ben turned and look each other in the eyes. Hannah, her electric green eyes almost to tears, and Ben's deep ocean blue eyes brightening.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two centuries later, Ben and Hannah's son Mathew had married a woman named Emilyand had two twin daughters, Caroline and Alicia. The twin Duoplis rings that had been passed down for who knows how long, had finally reached the two girls grasps. Alicia was given the diamond ring, and Caroline, the ruby.

After two centuries, Cartoon World has lived in peace. With happy cartoons prancing and dancing all around everywhere. But somewhere near, lies an evil world in the process of being created. It contains all of the cartoons that had fled after the war so long ago. But they do not call themselves cartoons anymore, but instead have now taken up a new title, villains. Each villain matches up to a certain one or more cartoons. For example: Plankton goes with SpongeBob and friends like Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward. Also, Danny Phantom and friends goes with all of the evil ghosts and globs. One more would be Vicky and Crocker going with Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and other friends of Timmy's.

All of these villains are in the process of building their own world. But at the same time, they are planning to once again try to take the throne from the king and queen's grasp. But there is one thing that they need to be successful in their plans; and that is the two twin Duoplis rings. But to get those, they will have to get to the princesses, and that, they knew, would be a little bit harder. Villains are easy to point out. They always have an angry/evil look on there face. If you saw one, you would know it was no ordinary cartoon.

Over the two century time period, villains have found a way to turn into the cartoons that match up with them. This makes it easier to walk through Cartoon World unnoticed. But if the villains do change shape, they can still be pointed out. When in cartoon form, villains have pure black eyes. Not the same bright and cheerful eyes that the cartoons normally have. They also never smile, only frown. Cartoons are almost always seen smiling. That give's the cartoons sort of a give-away to who is or is not a villain. Because of their distinct un-cartoon-like facial features, villains in cartoon form usually have their head either down, or covered.

As you know, the twin Duoplis rings can change the ones wearing them into any cartoon of their choice. But when the wearer of the ring changes form, the cartoon they changed into has some sort of a feeling that tells them to get home quick. But when the villains change form, the other being of the same form does not leave. The reason they do, when in the same shape of someone with the ring, is because they may be using it to hide. In that case, they probably wouldn't want two of the same cartoon. It might blow their cover.

Cartoon World is huge, though not as big as a normal planet. There are secret passageways that can get you from one place to another faster. These passages are only known of by the royal family. Because of this, it is much harder for villains to get to the castle, because they are on one side of the world (though not in it), and the castle is on the other.

I'm sure you can tell that Cartoon World is a very amazing place. Though there is trouble brewing and the princesses could be in danger. They are sweet and kind, but they can easily get into trouble. They are both extremely beautiful and intelligent. Alicia with grassy green eyes and dirty blond hair, and Caroline with deep brown eyes and light brown hair. Alicia and Caroline are very similar and very different all at the same time. But over all, they're just 16 year-old girls who want to have a normal life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Alicia said as she pushed Caroline until she finally moved over and groaned, "Just 10 more minutes." "No, get up _now_! Mother and father want to speak to us." Alicia said. "Fine," she replied obviously annoyed at being woken up at such an early time in the morning.

The two girls got dressed, put on the twin Duoplis rings, and walked downstairs and into the throne room where their parents sat waiting. "My dears, your mother and I called you down to remind you about tonight's dinner meeting. It is extremely important that everything goes as planned. Each ruler from each world in the galaxy gathers in one of the worlds once every eclipse. We have been given the honor and responsibility of holding the gathering this eclipse. Because of this, the two of you are expected to attend the meeting. We would much appreciate it if you would come without any complaints and would be ready by 6:00 sharp. Is this clear?" Their father King Mathew asked. "Yes father," Caroline and Alicia said in unison. As they left their parents presence, Caroline whispered in Alicia's ear, "I can't believe we have to go to this thing." "Yeah, but we can't just _not_ go." Alicia responded. "Or can we?" Caroline considered. "I don't think that would be a very good idea. We could get grounded for weeks!" Alicia protested. "Come on, let's just go out and have a good time while we can.

Alicia and Caroline exited the castle out the main entrance heading strait into the depths of Cartoon World. First, they decided to go see SpongeBob Squarepants, a good friend of theirs ever since they helped him out of a predicament with two crabby patties and three hungry customers. When they knocked on the door of his bright orange pineapple home, it was quickly opened by a square yellow sponge with the biggest and goofiest smile on his face. "Hey guys, what-cha up to this fine morning?" Asked SpongeBob with about the happiest attitude you would ever hear out of anybodies mouth. "Not much. We were just told by our parents that we have to go to that stupid dinner meeting tonight." Caroline answered. "The meeting with the other galaxy leaders is tonight? That's so exciting!" "Not for us. We don't even want to go." Caroline complained. "That's too, bad. I'd do anything to be in your place. Well, I have to go to work, bye!" "Goodbye SpongeBob," the girls both said.

Alicia and Caroline left SpongeBob's house and thought about where they should go next. "Let's go see Danny Fenton. He's really cute!" Caroline said. "Don't you mean, Danny _Phantom_?" Alicia questioned. "No, his last name is Fenton when he isn't in ghost form, and I think he is a lot cuter that way." "You mean when he's in human-cartoon form?" "Yep," "Ok. Don't you ever wish there were real guys in Cartoon World? Not just cartoon guys." Alicia asked. "Yeah, but that will probably never happen. We'll just have to deal with liking cartoons until we're old enough to have a husband." "That our parents pick out for us! I hate the way things go around here. There are no other actual people in Cartoon World. I want normal friends and a normal boyfriend. Dad married Mom out of choice, and so did our grandparents and our great-grandparents. So far, there has been no sign of anybody from another world or even another galaxy coming anywhere near here, except for those leaders coming tonight." Alicia stated.

"So far," Caroline replied, and then Alicia said unhappily, "What are we going to do? I don't want to marry someone that I don't love, not to mention someone that I don't even know!" "Well," said Caroline, "If we can't get guys to come to us, then we'll have to go to the guys." "That would be very, very hard, but possible." Alicia said. "Come on, let's just go see Danny for now, and think about our love-life later… Well, our human love-life that is. The girls both laugh as they walk along the grassy path on their way to Danny's.

Once they finally got there, Caroline rang the doorbell. It was answered by Mrs. Fenton. "Oh, hello dears," she said. There was screaming in the background, then a big _BOOM! _and some cursing afterwards. "Don't mind my husband; he's probably just got some glitches in one of his inventions. Now what was it you came for?" "We came to see Danny," Caroline said excitedly. "Oh, well Danny isn't home right now, he's out with some friends." Caroline's expression changed from happy to sad in an instant. "Ok, thanks anyway." Alicia said. "No wait!" Caroline proclaimed. "Yes dear?" "Um, do you know where we could find him?" "Yes I do, he should be at the diner." "Thank you! Have a nice day!" Caroline said as she grabbed Alicia by the arm and ran as fast as she could to the diner.

"What's your rush?" Alicia asked sarcastically as they approached the black and white colored, 70's style diner. "I just really want to see him!" Caroline answered. "Like I didn't know that already," "Come on, let's just go inside." "Ok, if you insist." The sisters walked into the diner and sat down at a table right next to Danny's. "Oh, hey you guys!" Caroline said enthusiastically. "I didn't know you'd be here!" "Yeah right," Alicia said under her breath. "Oh, hi Caroline, hey Alicia," Danny said. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Caroline asked him. "Not much. It's been a pretty boring week. There haven't been very many ghosts lately." "Oh, that's too bad." "Yeah, I guess. But it also gives me more time to hang out with my friends." "You're totally right. You can never spend too much time with the people you care about." Caroline said. "Yep," he replied. Caroline giggled and blushed. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Danny, but we must go." Alicia said pulling Caroline away from the table. "But, but," Caroline stammered, "Do we have to?" "Yes, now come on." Alicia told her. "Bye," Danny said. "Goodbye!" Caroline said back to him longingly.

As they left the diner, Caroline's mood quickly went from bad to worse. Because standing in front of them was one of the meanest cartoons around: Angelica Pickles.


End file.
